


Up . . .

by CluStar



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluStar/pseuds/CluStar
Summary: A short based on the LOONA "So What" teasers #1 and #3.
Kudos: 4





	Up . . .

Up . . . 

Heejin   
The first sensation she becomes aware of is the wind. It is not the kind of wind Heejin remembers - not the gentle breeze on a summer day that induces a coolness in your spirit; not the harsh gusts during a rainstorm, the ones that whip and spray rain across your window as you watch from the safety of your home.   
This wind screams.   
This wind bites.   
It is this last sensation that forces Heejin to open her eyes at last from her deep slumber.   
Where am I?   
Flashes of another place erupt through her memory, sharp and clear –   
The pantheon.   
Haseul.   
Vivi.   
Hyunjin!   
Heejin remembers the others: the odd eye girls and the ones who claimed to be from a place called ‘Eden’. Another place, another time . . .   
There had been a fight, she remembers. Against Eden. To stop it from gaining control.   
The wind screams and howls, adding to a growing headache. Heejin clutches her head, squeezing into herself – and looks down.   
She feels her stomach drop and her scream is lost in the wind.   
Nothingness below. The sky, swirling, howling around her. She is alone, flying high in the sky.   
Fly like a butterfly . . .   
The words scare her – but also give her strength and clarity. Who had said that? Was it Hyunjin?   
What now?   
The words hover in her mind. Uncertainty fogs at her mind, and for a moment, Heejin almost feels herself physically drop several feet.   
For two years, purpose had driven Heejin: to find the others, bring them together. And she had succeeded; twelve girls from across the world united against an enemy from outside of time and space.   
I can’t stop now.   
Whatever had happened after the battle, she was alone now. Her mission had not changed: she needs to find the others. Bring them together to face whatever comes Next.   
Heejin looks up, determination walling away the uncertainty, the fear . . .   
And she takes her first step. Up.   
Up.   
Up.   
And up . . . 

To be continued in . . . 

BURN   
The LOONAVERSE burns! 

After the events of BUTTERFLY, an ominous message blazes across the world: MAKE IT BURN. The world shakes as it braces for a new threat rising in the name of REVOLUTION, led by the masked leader V. 

YVES sends the girls of LOONA on a mission to investigate and gather intelligence while HEEJIN, the first girl of LOONA, goes on a journey to find their missing friends HASEUL and VIVI. 

Meanwhile, unknown to her friends, the late OLIVIA HYE returns to rage across the LOONAVERSE on her own mysterious mission; but whether it is for SALVATION or REVENGE, only she knows . . .


End file.
